Way To ADD
by TequilaSunrise2011
Summary: Zack Has Add, and Distracts Cody in the funnest way he knows. YAOI, LEMON, SHONEN AI, ONESHOT, SHOTA! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.


WARNING (cus I have a friend named Chris that reads my stuff and is probably too dense to remember what I say) THIS IS A YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, LEMON, ONESHOT, SHOTA STORY (there every word I told him to watch for) THAT MEAN'S BOY ON BOY MAN-WELL, BOYSEX! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE COFFEE AND SMORES TO KEEP ME UP TO WRITE MORE BOYPORN!

(clear enough for you, Chris?)

Way to ADD

A ZackXCody Fanfic

Cody tapped his pencil against his notebook, figuring out an algebra equation in his head. He glanced up at Zack, who was dutifully punching numbers into a calculator and doing his own work, thanks to the new divider Cody put between the two at their desk. Cody tugged at the collar on his white button-up play shirt and smiled at the cute expression on Zack's face as he groaned in exasperation and began pressing more numbers into the calculator, then laughing loudly in that way Cody loved so very much. It was no surprise that Cody was Bi-Sexual, but it was a bit of a surprise to the few people he told who he was hard-up for: Zack, even though he knew it was wrong and Zack wouldn't reciprocate. Nevertheless, Cody acted as if nothing was wrong as he lowered his pencil and said, "What is so funny?" Zack looked up and said, "if you put the numbers 5,8,0,0, and 8 in the calculator and turn it upside down, it says boobs.(1) " Cody pressed the numbers in his calculator and turned it upside down, then gave his brother a look like he was an idiot and said, "Way to ADD, loser."

"Thanks. I make it seem easy, don't I? But it's not, thanks to that damn Ritalin mom put me on."

"It was either that or the sugar-free diet. Doctor gave you two choices."

"Wait, it was either or?"

"Yes."

"Mom put me on both! I'm glad she's gone for the week."

Zack groaned and began to work again before turning to Cody and saying, "I can't focus." His twin sighed cutely in annoyance and said "Did you take your-"

"Yes I took the goddamned pill! I just...I can't focus on this! It's too hard (2)." Cody looked at his brother's face adoringly and said, "I'll help you. What're you working on?" Zack sighed and said, "Point-Slope form. I just don't get it. Which letter do I solve for, and whose bright idea was it to involve the alphabet in math?!?!(3)"

"Oh, that's easy. solve for X.(4)" He began to explain to his brother how to do point slope form, Zack eventually rolling his head back in boredom and frustration, top of his head banging into Cody's midsection. Zack made a confused face and said, "You smell good."

"Nice. You smell nice." Cody said, correcting his English. Zack didn't catch on and said, "thank you. I think I have it now. I'm just gonna finish this and go to sleep" Cody grabbed his brother's arm and said, "you're always tired, Zack."

"Sorry. It's the meds." Cody groaned and said, "You never hang out or play anymore." Zack raised an eyebrow and said, "Now who's ADD?" Cody shrugged a shoulder and said, "It must be contagious."

"Contagious or not, I have to finish this." Cody made a face, slammed Zack's book shut, and said, "Play with me, Zacky. (5)" Zack stood, pushed his book to the floor and put Cody on the desk instead, saying, "you don't want to play with me. Things could get scary, little brother." The Martin boys sat in silence and stared at each other until Cody leaned forward and nibbled lightly on Zack's ear, then pulled back. Zack groaned contentedly and kissed his brother passionately, pulling Cody's hips forward to crash into his.

Cody leaned back on his hands and moaned softly as his brother broke the kiss and slammed his hips forward again, but harder this time. Cody leaned forward and unbuttoned Zack's shirt slowly, clearly aggravating the elder twin. Cody kissed his neck softly and slowly, further irking Zack until he picked Cody up, slammed him on his own bed and tore open his shirt, ignoring the whines of protest from Cody at having the buttons on his shirt torn off. Zack stared at the pale, flawless skin that Cody kept hidden beneath some shirt, even while swimming, and drank in every curve, memorising every inch of the perfect body that was so similar, yet so different from his. Cody pulled together what remained of his shirt to try to cover, but Zack grabbed his hand and said, "no. why hide it? you're perfect." Cody blushed and slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, allowing it to bunch at his wrists. His breath hitched as Zack ran a finger down his chest, then back up and slid one hand to the back of his head and pulled the long, blonde locks that rested there roughly, forcing his head back. Zack ravaged Cody's now exposed neck with kisses, feeling Cody's throat vibrate with a moan. Cody moaned softly as Zack ran his tongue down to his navel, then undid Cody's khakis, pulling them off roughly and staring at his brother's thick arousal through the fabric of his boxers for a second before pulling them off too and flicking his tongue over the dripping head and sliding his mouth down the shaft. Cody squirmed and wrapped his fingers into Zack's hair, tightening his grip and getting a pleasured moan out of his twin, who apparently got off on some pain(6). Cody slid his hands down and scratched his nails down his brother's back, leaving behind red marks in an effort not to scream.

Zack groaned at the feel of his brother's nails against his skin, and sucked harder, tasting Cody on his tongue before pulling away and kissing him. Cody gasped for air and said, "what...about...you?"

"What about me?" Cody leaned forward and undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it to the floor before touching the button on Zack's jeans. Zack leaned back on his forearms and said, "Uh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you...uh...looking." Cody crawled on top of him and said, "Zack, we took baths together until we were eight. We still, to this day, walk in on each other using the bathroom..."

The button came undone.

"Taking a shower, even..."

The zipper came down, allowing Zack's bulge to pop out.

"Jerking off. Does it really matter?" The Jeans were pulled off and discarded, Cody's hand sliding past the hem of Zack's boxers and pumping rapidly, causing his brother to squirm and groan in an attempt not to moan. Zack neared his breaking point and pinned Cody to the bed, bucking his hips forward into the smaller twin. He suddenly stood, removed his boxers, pulled his brothers legs onto his shoulder, and hesitated. Cody looked confused until the tips of Zack's ears turned red and he said, "Uh...do you...have any...uh..." Cody leaned over, reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, holding it out to his brother and saying, "This?"

"Why do you. If you're a virgin..."

"Do you really care?"

"...point proven." Zack reached for it and Cody pulled his hand back.

"Say the word." Zack looked confused and said, "What word?" Cody smiled and said nonchalantly, "lube."

"What? Why?"

"Say it, or you're not getting it and you'll be playing with yourself cus you're not fucking me dry." Zack rolled his eyes and said, "Lube. Now give it here, you Sadist." Cody smirked and tossed the bottle to Zack, who bucked his hips forward just to get a rise (7) out of Cody, then coated three of his fingers with it and slid one in quickly, getting a squeak out of his twin, then adding a second slowly, then the third, stretching his brother's tight muscles and delving in deeper, scissoring his fingers until he hit a small bump roughly and Cody nearly fainted trying not to scream. Cody pushed his hips downward, driving Zack's fingers in deeper, and Zack pulled his hand out, coating his aching manhood with the lube and sliding in slowly, pissing off Cody, who slammed his hips down onto Zack, nearly causing him to faint as he slammed into his hotspot and tried not to scream. Zack sat still for a minute until Cody moaned and said, "goddamn it, if you don't fuck me right now, you inattentive bastard!" Zack pulled himself back out and back in, creating a rhythm and gradually speeding up, causing his brother to nearly scream. One of his legs slipped off Zack's shoulder and Zack slammed into the hotspot, causing Cody to yell in pleasure and clutch the sheets harder, knuckles white. He pushed himself down harder onto his twin as clear liquid leaked from the tip of his ignored prick. Zack drove himself harder into the spot until Cody arched his back and came, hard, milky white fluid covering his stomach and he clenched around his brother, who spilled himself into Cody. Cody had the sensation of something warm filling him and his brother snatched his lips with his own as he pulled out quickly, getting a pained yelp out of Cody. Zack collapsed onto the bed by Cody, who said, panting, "My stomach hurts, Zacky. Is it supposed to?"

"...yeah. It'll pass." he cuddled up to his brother and said, "just go to sleep." Zack pulled Cody's ass to fit in the curve of his body and Cody winced saying, "it hurts." Zack kissed his neck and said, "It's going to. I swear, I'll give you some ginger ale to help your stomach and a hot bath with lots of bubbles the way you like it to take out the soreness and get you clean first thing tomorrow."

"Cinnamon scented bubbles (8)?"

"Cinnamon scented." Cody smiled and yawned, then said, "Will you get in?"

"Probably not, but I'll be by the tub. I don't think the bath works if you get stretched out and sore all over again while you're in it."

"Oh...okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Codes." Cody yawned again and was soon asleep, Zack following suit.

Author's notes

(1) It really works that number thing. Seriously. Go get a calculator and do it. *waits patiently* See? Told ya so.

(2) *gigglesnort* *is shot*

(3) I often ask myself the exact same question when faced with Algebra.

(4) I didn't know how to really explain it, but if you handed me an Algebra worksheet with slope-intercept form and told me "go for it!" id say, "really?" then groan, fidget in my seat, bitch abut the work, then get it done, get it right and show you how to do it on a sheet of paper.

(5) *gigglesnort* * lives and is shot again*

(6) *sing-songy* Zack is a masochiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist! *does jazz hands*

(7) *gigglesnort* *finally dies from being shot*

(8) If you look at some of my other ZackXCody stories, you will notice that whenever I incorporate Cody being sore and getting a bubble bath or anything to do with Cody bathing or the way he smells, I use Cinnamon. Why? Because I always imagined he smelled like cinnamon.


End file.
